


Come Undone

by Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/pseuds/Lesca%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rufus get a little kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Reno had started shedding clothes while they were still in the car, so by the time they got inside he was wearing only his unbuttoned pants and his undershirt. Rufus had been driving, so he hadn't had the same opportunity--save loosening his tie and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt--so Reno moved to rectify that.

It's hard to strip someone when they're kissing you and rubbing all over you, Reno found, and he was so eager he nearly ripped the buttons off Rufus's shirt, pulling it open and off without even bothering with the tie. Rufus gave a yelp of surprise when Reno pushed his undershirt up as well, the tie catching on the collar and nearly choking him before giving way. His slacks were soon unbuttoned and unzipped, and Rufus was pushed into a chair, legs sprawled wide, while Reno's mouth found a nipple and his hand slipped into the open fly, squeezing and receiving an approving moan.

Rufus arched his hips, wiggling his trousers and underwear down over them. Reno shifted to avoid the kicking legs, then moved between them when Rufus was fully bare, pulling off his own shirt in the process and tossing it aside. "Mmm, where was I? Oh yes, here," he gave the nipple he had been working on one last lick, then worked downward, nudging the silk tie out of his way with his nose and chin so he could lick Rufus's navel, then nudging it again so he could slide his mouth over his erection. Apparently the soft silk sliding over sensitive skin was an intense sensation for Rufus, because his toes curled and he gave a shudder, followed by a harsh moan as Reno's mouth descended upon him.

Rufus grabbed a handful of Reno's hair, shoving the tie out of the way so it draped along his belly and obscured the tail of hair there rather than get in the way of more important things. Reno took the encouragement and began to work enthusiastically, taking him deep into his throat, at the same time trying to wiggle his own pants down. When he'd succeeded, Rufus pulled his head away and urged him up for a kiss, which Reno returned, wrapping his hand in the tie as their tongues sparred sloppily. He then rose, giving the tie a tug.

Rufus obliged him, rising, and he followed obediently as Reno led him over to the bed. "You look like a man who desperately wants to be fucked, dragging me around like a brute from Sector Seven," he quipped, voice throaty and eyes glimmering.

Reno chuckled, falling backward onto the bed and tugging the tie to urge Rufus up between his legs. "Yeah, I do," he replied, his breath catching as the silk dangling from around Rufus's neck brushed and teased his inner thighs, eliciting a shiver of delight.

Rufus smirked. "Okay, how about letting me get my tie off first?"

Reno gave a languid smile, arching his hips against the tease of silk on his skin. "No," he said, grabbing the tie again and pulling Rufus fully on top of him, "Leave it on."

Rufus's eyebrow shot up, and he then smirked. "Kinky," he purred, rubbing his body against Reno's as he captured his mouth for another kiss, this one deep, full, and lingering. They were quiet after that, save for the occasional moan, or whispered encouragement as a long leg was draped over a lithe shoulder, and the tie dipped between Reno's legs once more, teasing mercilessly over his most secret places while Rufus groped around next to the bed. He hoped they hadn't lost the lube again; it's pretty hard to explain that away to Rufus' assistants.

Just when Reno thought he couldn't take any more of that silk teasing his inner thigh, his balls, and other even more maddening places, Rufus returned triumphantly. He flipped open the tube, then stopped when he noticed how agitated Reno had become. "What's the matter?" he teased, taking hold of the tie and slowly stroking it over his balls, then along the length of his cock. Reno moaned and arched a bit, spreading his legs wider, and Rufus took advantage of the opportunity to slide the tie all the way back down, skimming over his now-exposed entrance.

Reno hissed at the sensation, bucking his hips and curling his toes as Rufus had earlier, and Rufus laughed again. "You're the one who asked for this, Reno," Rufus chided, trailing the tie over his belly, to his chest, then draping it over his face as he slowly began to work a slippery finger into him.

"Did I?" Reno slurred, squirming and arching into the penetrating finger, breathing and relaxing for Rufus. The tie tickled his nose and he tilted his head so it would slide off, now resting on his shoulder, rubbing back and forth maddeningly as his body shifted and rocked beneath Rufus.

"Mmm-hmm, kinky little bastard," Rufus replied, relaxing him further, moving as quickly as he dared, but carefully reading Reno's reactions even as he joked mercilessly, so as not to move too fast and hurt him.

"Go on then," Reno grunted, smiling at the mischievous, adoring light in Rufus's eyes before allowing his to slip closed and just enjoy the feeling of being penetrated. The tickle of the silk tie was a slight distraction to the more intense feelings below, but it was a welcome addition, and heightened his senses deliciously.

Reno listened to Rufus's breathing, quite disciplined and almost held until he was fully within Reno, then released in a loud rush. Reno then relaxed as well, wiggling a bit to get the most comfortable position possible. Rufus waited patiently, finally asking when Reno went still, "Ready now?" He was still smiling, clear to his eyes, and Reno smiled back.

"Yeah, ready."

He began slow, pushing the one leg back almost to Reno's chest, until they found their rhythm. Reno's hips rocked up to meet Rufus's thrusts, the movement becoming easier and fluid, allowing him to relax enough to open his eyes and smile up at Rufus again, his breath coming in harsh pants. A wicked thought overcame him then, and he untangled one shaking hand from the sheets and grabbed Rufus's tie once more, pulling him down for another kiss and changing the angle Rufus thrust at suddenly, sending sparks of new sensation through him. They groaned into each other's mouths, and spurred by Reno's insistent tugging on the tie, Rufus picked up the speed and force of his thrusts.

Reno could no longer rock back with such a pace, and he laid back, reaching down to stroke himself to completion, but Rufus knocked his hand away, slowing his thrusts for an agonizing moment to yank the tie from Reno's hand as well. He grinned down a toothy grin, his tongue pressed between his teeth, before wrapping the end of the tie around Reno's cock, then stroking over it, picking up his pace again.

A rather loud expletive was torn from Reno's very gut, and it only took a few of those strokes and thrusts to bring him off, one of those wonderful orgasms where everything tilts and goes dark for a moment, aware just enough to feel the warm rush within him as Rufus froze, savoring the feeling as he liked to do, before withdrawing.

Rufus flopped onto the bed next to Reno and grinned at him, the tie lying against his belly, wet and wrinkled. "Well?" he panted, swallowing and wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.

"Well what?" Reno asked, moaning and stretching his legs for a moment, then turning onto his side.

"Admit it," Rufus said, pulling the tie off finally and dangling it in front of his face, "You've been out-kinked."

Reno screwed his face up, yanking the tie from Rufus's hand and tossing it to the floor. "I'll admit nothing," he said, draping a leg over Rufus's hip and pressing their bodies together, giving his lips a nuzzle. "The tie's ruined now anyhow, so I'll just have to destroy the evidence, and nobody will be the wiser."

"Ruined? Haven't you ever heard of research and development? I have technology that wonders with stains," Rufus said, giving Reno's sweaty neck a kiss. "I'm going to get it thoroughly cleaned and pressed, and wear it, and have pictures taken in it, and make sure you don't forget."

"Forget what? That you're a kinkier bastard that I am?" Reno chuckled drowsily.

Rufus smirked. "We'll still have to see about that. I was just thinking something mushy and silly like how much we like doing things like this. Or how much I love you."

"Saying all that with a tie? A not particularly flattering tie at that?" Reno trailed his fingers down Rufus's side as they got more comfortable in each other's arms.

Rufus shrugged and closed his eyes, reaching up and stroking his fingers through Reno's hair before giving him one last kiss. "Why not? Stranger things have happened."


End file.
